Romantic Interlude
by EspoirDio
Summary: If he could only say that he had been acting out of lust… justify it by the basic need for sex…but he couldn’t…he had wanted it…enjoyed it even…and he wanted it still." Sequel to "Rough teasing"


**Thank you guys so much for sending me messages/reviewing. Originally I had only intended to write a oneshot bout Joker/Batman, but then I got so much positive feedback that I decided to write a sequel. I'm not sure if you'll like it or not. But please read&review!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...just my ideas ;)**

_Romantic Interlude_

Bruce was sitting in the batmobile, numbly driving down the streets to Wayne Manor. He shook his head, as if trying to rid himself of Joker's taste that still lingered on his lips. There it was again that pulling in his crotch. Batman wasn't allowed to sleep with his arch enemy… he gripped the wheel tightly… if he could only say that he had been acting out of lust… justify it by the basic need for sex…but he couldn't…he had wanted it…enjoyed it even…and he wanted it still.

* * *

The Joker, in the meantime, hadn't moved much at all. He had merely scrambled to his feet and dragged himself to an armchair, pulling a blanket over his shivering body and closed his eyes. But it didn't help…he could still see the Batman jump to his feet, just after he had come inside him, almost running to fetch his clothes…and now that he had left the cold had returned. He had never expected this to happen.

"Oh my god!" a high-pitched squeal brought him back to reality.

He opened his eyes and glanced upwards through the hole that had been created when Batman had thrown him through the ceiling.

_"Not her."_ he thought. On an ordinary day he would've fled, far away from the annoying sound of her voice… but this certainly hadn't been an ordinary day and so he found himself unable to move. Sooner than he liked she found him in his pathetic position in the armchair.

"Oh thank God, darling, you're alive." Harley screamed and threw herself into his arms "was that the Bat who did it? Oh, don't look so sad, sweety. I promise you next time we'll hunt him down and kill him."

"Just shut up." he growled.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better." she said, her voice becoming even more annoying because she was whining.

"You can't." he barked.

"You don't know that, let me try!" she begged ,hand moving down underneath the blanket. A moment later she stopped and stared at him, eyes wide with surprise. Of course, he was completely naked underneath… naked, vulnerable, alone.

"ARGH!" he screamed and threw Harley from his lap.

"But Mr J?!" she exclaimed.

"Shut up, you pathetic thing! You wanna make me feel better?"

She nodded numbly ,her eyes shining with tears.

"Yes?! Then come here."

But she didn't move, she just stared up at him, frightened. He ground his together…taking a deep breath. He slowly walked over to where his shirt was lying on the floor and ripped off a piece of cloth.

"Come on ,darling, I'm not mad at you." he whispered, trying to make his voice sound as calm and seductive as possible.

She shakily got to her feet and moved towards him…how easily she believed him.

"You wanna make me feel better?" he whispered into her ear.

She nodded and gently began kissing his neck.

"Then let me fuck you." he replied harshly and threw her back to the ground. And instant later he was beside her, putting the cloth into her mouth and tied it at the back of her head. He let his fingers wander down her back, while he moved the rest of the body close to her, rubbing his crotch against her ass.

"Stop whining, you always wanted to do it with me, didn't you?" he hissed.

* * *

"Master Bruce, is everything ok?"

Bruce cursed quietly under his breath as he watched the butler approach him. He had tried his best to enter Wayne Manor as quietly as possible. He had slipped out of his costume and hidden it somewhere, as if it was evidence that would show what he had done. He should've known better… Alfred was usually up and waiting for him.

"I'm good, Alfred. Just had a long night."

"I say…" the butler replied "is there a new enemy? If you don't mind me saying so, but you look horrid!"

Bruce blinked, then followed Alfred's glance to his chest.

"I uh…" he cleared his throat "no, just the Joker."

"He really likes to tease roughly, doesn't he?"

"You have no idea." Bruce sighed.

"Well, if you would excuse me, but I'd quite like to go to bed now."

"Of course,Alfred, go ahead." Bruce watched him walk away. "Alfred?" he called after him.

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"What if a man does something wrong…no, I… "

"What have you done?" Alfred eyed him closely.

"I told you I had a run in with Joker today…well, I did something I shouldn't have and then left him there…"

"Well, Master Bruce, I know you very well and can honestly say that you're good at running away. But I still don't think you're a coward. Joker might be a deranged criminal, but if you feel you have wronged him, then it's your duty to make it right again."

Bruce sighed. "I had a feeling you might say that."

"Goodnight."

* * *

The Joker was lying on the ground, covered in a blanket but this time fully dressed. Harley had left cursing him, as soon as he was done. But it was better that way…he wanted to be alone, he wanted to feel the cold that was slowly seeping through his clothes. So he just lay there, eyes closed, waiting for the cold to take over. So subdued was he in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the other man approach.

Bruce had nearly not seen the small frame of the Joker on the ground, the purple suit had been hidden by a grey blanket.

"Joker?" he said quietly and watched as the other man vaguely lifted his head.

"What do you want?"

"I came to…" Bruce stopped…why was he here? _"I wanted to apologize."_ sounded too trivial.

"If you wanted to play, well, I'm sorry… you broke your toy earlier on."

"What happened earlier on…"

"Was a mistake?" the Joker spat and angrily got to his feet.

"No…" Bruce let out a small breath "I don't know what came over me and I certainly wish I could say that it was a mistake… but I wanted you…"

"So? You had me!" The Joker hissed, crossing his arms in front of his chest "why did you come back? What d'you want now?"

"I'm not sure…" Bruce confessed.

"You ignorant bastard! Do you think you can just barge in here and…and..."

He was lost for words, so instead of speaking he walked up to the Batman and started banging his fists against the other man's chest.

"Do you feel anything underneath that armour? Anything?!"

Bruce sighed and caught the Joker's hands in mid-air. "Of course I do." he replied softly "but the Batman cannot…"

"What?! He can come to fuck his enemy, what can't he do?"

Bruce found himself mesmerized by the emerald green eyes and the hurt within them.

"The Batman cannot love his enemy." he whispered resignedly.

Now the green eyes widened in surprise.

"No, no… you can't possibly ruin this." he said shaking his head maniacally, walked away from Batman and returned to his spot on the floor. n

"He's got his armour, I got mine. Just gonna return behind my shield, ah..the cold's wonderful." he started murmuring to himself.

"You kill people." Bruce began softly "I stand for everything you don't. I just can't allow myself to…"

"Then what are you still doing here?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, don't worry. I don't need you to hurt me, I can do it very well myself." he replied, taking out his switchblade and before Batman could react he had sliced open his arm.

"See?" Joker said laughing, but Bruce couldn't help but notice the underlying tone of resignation nor the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

"I get it." Bruce sighed quietly, understanding very well that the man needed to regain some dignity "I could never hurt you."

And with that he gently followed the trail of blood on Joker's arm with his fingers.

"Just wanted to make sure…" and he grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him into a kiss "but you are obviously fine."

And with a swish of his cape the Batman was gone.


End file.
